


Insomnia

by youtextd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, Johnlock Roulette, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Texting, masturbation (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtextd/pseuds/youtextd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Either go lie down or go downstairs to make tea but stop stumbling around up there. – SH

 

Don't tell me what to do. What's it to you anyway? You rarely sleep. Can't imagine I'm keeping you up. And besides. I'm not that noisy. – JW

 

Well obviously I can hear you. It's 4 AM and you're tidying your room to keep yourself occupied. Can't sleep. I share the sentiment. Did you know my ceiling has 26 cracks in the plaster? – SH

 

How did you - never mind. You've resorted to counting cracks in the plaster. I would have thought with your brain you could find something more stimulating to do. – JW

 

Unlike you I'm trying to work out if staying in bed will help me fall back asleep. So far no success obviously. And any other methods you would disapprove of. 27 cracks. Spotted another one. – SH

 

Yes. Obviously. Is there anything I can do to help? And no I will not sing you a lullaby. – JW

 

Shame. You have a pleasing singing voice. – SH

Go lie down. Your movements are forcing my brain to wake up even more. – SH

 

How would you know? Again never mind. Have you tried counting sheep? – JW

 

You occasionally sing when showering when you think I can't hear. Count what sheep? – SH

 

I am not making that much noise. Just because you're having difficulty sleeping doesn't mean I should have to suffer too – JW

Oh for god's sake Sherlock. It's a game. Imaginary sheep jumping over a fence. In your mind. You've never done that as a child ? And why are you listening to me when I shower? – JW

 

You're tidying your room in the middle of the night after tossing and turning for hours. Claiming I am the only one who has trouble sleeping, is a lie you never even should have attempted. – SH

 

I never said I wasn't having trouble. I just decided to do something productive. – JW

 

No my parents were rather understanding when it came to my sleeping habits. Although I did sleep better then. And I can't turn off my hearing John. Your voice carries. – SH

Make tea then. You know how I like it. – SH

 

Right then. I'll file that away for future reference. – JW

Oh so now I'm supposed to cater to your whims? What? Am I supposed to serve it to you in bed as well?- JW

 

If you like. I wouldn't be opposed. – SH

 

Make your own bloody tea. You're closer. You know how I like mine and you can bring it up here. Besides you owe me. – JW

 

Is this still about your socks? They were old anyway! – SH

 

As if the socks were the only thing. Sherlock, seriously. Just go to sleep. – JW

 

I'm trying. Believe me. – SH

 

What have you tried ? – JW

 

Getting comfortable; doesn't work. Keeping eyes closed; doesn't work. Orgasm; doesn't work. Reading; doesn't work. – SH

What was that crash? – SH

 

Nothing. Don't worry about it. – JW

 

Then maybe you should just resign yourself to the fact that you aren't tired and just get up. - JW

And make tea, I suppose? – SH

 

Actually try warm milk, it might make you tired. – JW

 

Really? One moment. – SH

 

Make sure it's not spoiled though. – JW

 

 [Some time later] There is a mug by your door. – SH

 

You could have brought it in you know. – JW

But thank you. – JW

 

Didn't want to intrude. You always seem rather insistent on the privacy of your bedroom. You're welcome. – SH

 

This coming from someone who has no trouble invading my personal space. You could have knocked. – JW

 

This is just milk, yes? – JW

 

Just milk John. – SH

 

Thank you. Is it helping any? – JW

 

Not much. Feel warm and comfortable but not tired. Brain feels too much. – SH

 

You? – SH

 

How can I make your brain not feel? – JW

 

Not really. I slept a bit already so I doubt I'll be going back to sleep. – JW

 

How does one make their brain stop without the use of illegal substances? And did you have a nightmare? I didn't hear. – SH

 

There are lots of ways though the ones you mentioned earlier should have worked. – JW

No, no nightmare. Just woke up and i don't feel tired anymore so I thought I'd do something. Thank you for asking though and I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake. – JW

I'm done now anyway so it will be quiet. – JW

Maybe you could think of something happy and that could help you fall asleep? – JW

 

Did that during masturbation. It helped for a short time but then I saw the first crack in the plaster. My brain just latched on for lack of a better description. – SH

 

OMG. Can we please not discuss your habits. That is not a picture I need to have in my mind. – JW

 

The masturbation? Never imagined you'd be squeamish about that Dr. Watson. – SH

 

I'm not squeamish, I just do not need that particular vision in my head. – JW

Besides its a normal thing everyone does. – JW

 

Well, to be more precise, not everyone but most certainly the majority of the population I am assured. – SH

In any case, it didn't help. – SH

 

I know I'm going to hate myself for asking but why didn't it help? – JW

 

Besides for the crack in the plaster I spotted after? – SH

 

What does the crack in the plaster have anything to do with it? You shouldn't have even noticed that. – JW

 

It wasn't satisfactory. Well, I had an orgasm, obviously, but it didn't do much. My brain wouldn't stop. Therefore I noticed the crack and started wondering if there were more. – SH

 

How can it not be satisfactory? – JW

The whole purpose is to make yourself feel good. Did it not? – JW

 

It did but not like it usually does. Do you remember when I told you my brain needs constant stimulation? Sometimes however it requires new data when I don't have it. It'll go look for information, latches on to it without any consideration for my peace of mind. It just keeps going. Normally, masturbation gives me enough quiet to relax if we haven't finished a case. Lately however, it makes me feel more aware of the unrest in my head. – SH

 

Well then maybe you need something better to focus on then the cracks in your ceiling. – JW

 

You just can't lie there and do it with nothing to think about. It defeats the whole purpose . – JW

 

I do have something to think about. A happy thought as you put it. But it isn't providing enough stimulation and distraction anymore. – SH

 

Well why not? - JW

If it's happy enough you should be able to build off that. – JW

 

Because I wish I had the real thing. – SH

I'm sorry. Lack of sleep. – SH

 

Oh. Well, what's stopping you from having it? I can't imagine anyone turning you down. – JW

 

Oh please John, I'm not exactly the most pleasant person to be around. You've said it yourself. And that's fine. I'll get over it. – SH

 

The sentiment isn't returned anyway. – SH

 

And how would you know it isn't returned? – JW

And I happen to find you perfectly pleasant. – JW

Well when you aren't blowing things up in our kitchen or having us get shot at by criminals. – JW

 

Not always my fault. – SH

But thank you. – SH

 

You're avoiding the question. How do you know for certain? – JW

And you're welcome. And I know it's not always your fault. – JW

 

This person has expressed it on multiple occasions if you must know. Just leave it John. I'll be fine. – SH

 

No, I want to help. Please? – JW

 

And how would you do that? – SH

 

Well what would be acceptable to you? I don't want to cross any lines if you aren't comfortable with it, but maybe I could talk to whoever it is. – JW

 

And say what exactly? – SH

 

Tell them what a fool they are and what they're missing out on. For starters. – JW

 

What else? – SH

 

Are you sure you really want to do this? I know how much you loathe sentiment – JW

 

Indulge me. Blame sleep deprivation. – SH

 

That underneath it all you are incredibly caring. Don't try and convince me otherwise. It's a fight you won't win. You're also very charismatic. And I don't think you realise the effect you have on people. –JW

You leave them speechless. – JW

And it's not because they're idiots, it's because they're amazed by your brilliance. – JW

People can't help but be drawn in. – JW

Do I need to go on? –JW

 

No, I think you would make your point rather efficiently. – SH

John, would you do something for me? – SH

 

Yes? – JW

 

Go stand in front of your mirror and say those words again. – SH

 

I'll do you one better. Open your door. – JW

 

Sherlock nearly dropped the phone from his hands. They were trembling. As he turned around, he could see the faint shadow of John's silhouette from under his door.

 

John was standing in front of his door!

 

Sherlock carefully stood up. But when his hand touched the handle he froze.

What if he had misread it? What if John was joking? Or what if...

 

'Sherlock, please open your door... '

 

Sherlock closed his eyes at John's voice. Not joking. John was sincere.

Of course he was, he was John. He was a terrible liar.

 

With his heart beating so fast and so loud Sherlock feared it might burst, he pushed the handle down and pulled the door back, revealing a sleep rumpled John.

 

Sherlock had never seen anything or anyone as stunning.

 

'I really didn't fancy repeating all that to myself, so I thought I'd just save us both a bit of time and come down here and show you.'

With that finally out of the way, John cupped Sherlock's cheeks and pulled him within centimetres of his own lips. 'If this isn't OK, tell me now and I'll turn around and go back to my room and we can both forget this ever happened. If it is OK, I'd really like to kiss you now.'

 

The moment the shock wore off of having John's hands on his face, pulling them closer together, Sherlock decided to not leave any more room for doubt.

 

He moved. With his lips now firmly pressing against John's, Sherlock knew, he knew, that this was something he had craved for months without even realising it until now. This was when he realised how much every single 'I'm not gay' had hurt and how much he hated himself for so easily brushing John off during that first dinner. They could have had this already.

 

Sherlock's hands grabbed the front of John's shirt, pulling him as close as he could without breaking the kiss. Never let go, his mind screamed, begged of him. Never let him go.

 

When they finally broke a moment for air, John sighed and looked at Sherlock in the eye.

'I'm so sorry for every time I said it. I was just hurt because I had wanted you so badly and I didn't want everyone to think I was pining after you. I never realised how much I must have been hurting you every time I said it. Please forgive me. It was a childish and foolish thing to do.'

 

Sherlock shook his head, still clutching John's shirt in desperation. What if this was a dream and John would fade away if he let go?

 

'I never should have let you down that night,' Sherlock admitted. 'You would leave, I was sure you would leave once you realised how I was. And I couldn't... when you stayed I was too afraid to scare you off after all. I couldn't risk it. John... '

 

'You don't have to be scared anymore.'

John pulled him in for another kiss, a longer, slower one. Still relatively chaste.

'I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I love you. And there's nothing you could do to change that or scare me off. I've seen you at your worst and I've seen you at your best and I can't imagine my life without you.'

 

'John... '

 

Sherlock pulled John back to him again, staggering backwards into the room when John moved forward on his own as well.

He loved him. John Watson loved him. No lie in his eyes, no hesitation in his voice. He loved him!

 

Sherlock pulled away with a gasp, staring at John's face with wide eyes. 'I love you too,' he breathed out.

John smiled at him. 'It's nice to finally hear you say it.' He brushed his fingers down Sherlock's cheeks. 'Now, how can I help you with your sleeping problem? I have a few ideas but I don't want to presume anything.'

Sherlock's cheeks heated up. John couldn't mean... Surely he couldn't...

 

But he wanted. Oh how he wanted. Not too long ago he had imagined John's hands on his skin. Touching. Stroking. And now he was here, willing, and very much real.

 

'I want... oh God, John, everything you want to give me. Please.'

 

John realised they were very close to the bed so john coaxed him into sitting on the edge while he stayed standing.

 

He smiled at Sherlock’s answer but he wanted to make a few things clear. He took Sherlock’s hands in his and began to rub circles into the skin with his thumbs.

 

'Sherlock, just listen to me the whole way through before you answer again. This is about us. I will give you whatever you want, but as long as it is what you want and not something you think that will please me or make me happy. So if you just want to lie here and hold one another, that's fine. If you want to kiss, fine also. If you want to move beyond that ,no problem. I am all yours. Whatever you want but if there's ever a time you want me to stop just say so. You won't owe me an explanation and I will stop. And I will do the same if things move too fast for me. I want this to be what we both want.'

 

Sherlock looked up at John in amazement. But instead of saying something he couldn't even put into words, he grabbed John's hand and pulled him on the bed with him.

 

Their lips met again, slow and gentle. 'I thought of this.' Sherlock whispered when they parted for breath. 'Earlier. When I... I thought of you.'

'Mmmm, how about this time you let me help. I'm pretty sure I can keep you from noticing the cracks in the ceiling.' John murmured as he licked and nipped at Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock huffed out a laugh, eyes flicking up to the ceiling for a second before they fell closed at the touch of John's lips.

 

Their lips met over and over again, growing more heated as their hands began to wander over each other's bodies.

But when Sherlock opened his mouth and John responded, every restraint went out the window.

 

Sherlock needed to be close. He wanted to feel John. Now!

When Sherlock opened his mouth during their kiss, john took it as an invitation and dipped his tongue inside and explored, moaned when their tongues collided.

His hand fell to Sherlock's waist and he pulled him closer. After several moments of this searing kiss, john decided it wasn't enough. He rolled from his side to his back and pulled Sherlock on top of him, giving his detective free reign to do as he pleased.

 

Sherlock straddled John's hips, settling on his knees to keep as much of his weight from John.

He placed his hands next to John’s head and pulled back. And he looked.

 

John's lips were swollen and glistening and Sherlock felt a tug near his heart at the sight. He had done that!

His cheeks were flushed and his hair was in even more of a disarray than before. Sherlock loved it.

 

Sherlock reached out and stroked the side of John's face and down his neck. 'Some part of me is expecting to wake up from this.'

John reached up and ran his fingers up and down Sherlock's arm.

 

'This is definitely not a dream,' John replied and he thrust his hips upwards just the slightest, causing them to both moan at the sensation.

Until that moment, he hadn't realised their clothed erections had been that close together and now he was desperate to have all that clothing removed so he could feel skin against skin.

'Oh God Sherlock.... Please. Too much clothing..., not enough... ' his voice trailed off as Sherlock leaned forward and claimed his lips again.

 

Sherlock agreed. Too much clothing was still in their way. But when that moan was torn from John's throat, Sherlock had to taste it. To feel the want on his lips and to respond in kind.

 

This was better. So much better than he dared image during those stolen moments in the darkness of his own bedroom, hidden underneath the blankets.

 

And yet, it was not enough.

 

Sherlock pulled back, sitting up completely, rolling his hips against John's erection. Without a word, he pulled off his own shirt.

 

John was at a momentary loss from the onslaught of sensations. When Sherlock rolled his hips and their erections slid against each other, his body jerked a bit. Thank goodness they were still wearing clothing because John was pretty sure he would have come otherwise.

  
Then Sherlock pulled his shirt off and his hands immediately were all over Sherlock's bare chest. At first he was happy to just run them up and down the expanse of his torso but then he searched out his nipples and began circling the pads of his thumbs over them bringing them to hardened little peaks.

  
Sherlock gasped and leaned into the touch, desperate for more. 

He didn't want them to tease each other. Not now. Not after they had waited so long already for this. 

  
'Please John,' Sherlock moaned as his hands began to pull on John's shirt. 'Let me... I want to see - feel you. Please.'

 

John chuckled at Sherlock's impatience. In fact, he was surprised he had lasted this long, before demanding more. 

  
He lifted his upper body allowing Sherlock to fishing pulling the shirt off of him. Then he smirked as he said, 'you will have to move momentarily so I can get these bottoms off, and yours too.'

  
Oh. Right. 

  
Sherlock moved away from John's lap, watching with wide eyes as John hooked his fingers underneath the band of his pants and pulled them down. 

  
Sherlock could practically feel his mouth water at the sight of John's erect cock and his fingers itched to touch. He had John's entire body on display for him right now and he'd be damned if he were to pass up this opportunity. 

  
Sherlock moved, pressing John's back, back onto the mattress. He let his fingers wander. Over his collarbone, to the line of his scar. He lingered there for a moment, mapping out its history.   
Sherlock could see how it had impacted, the bullet that had been used. The infection that had settled in and the surgeries that had followed. 

  
He had once said that he didn't believe in heroes. But, by God, right here, underneath his hands, was the only true hero Sherlock had known.

 

John never liked being the center of attention when it came to this moment, spread out for the first time before a chosen lover, but this was different, this was more. This was Sherlock. His beginning and his end. His everything. He was happy and content to lie here on display for Sherlock so the man could commit every feature of John that he wanted to his memory. And John found that he didn't mind. In fact it made him feel even more loved than he knew he already was by Sherlock. It made him feel cherished. And he would not steal these precious moments away from Sherlock. No. He would let him have all the time he wanted.  
Sherlock's eyes flickered back to John's face and their gazes met. His hand stilled on the scar.

This was the scar that brought John into his life. But also the one that came so close to preventing them from ever meeting in the first place. What would his life been like, if John Watson had never limped inside the lab on that particular day? What would have happened if John hadn't crossed paths with Stamford? 

Sherlock took a deep breath, leaning down and crashed his lips on John's again. 

But his hand was moving again. Slow. So slow as it made its way down on John's body, tracing the lines of muscles on his chest and stomach until his fingers felt the first brush of John's pubic hair.   
Sherlock broke away from the kiss and looked down. All he had to do was to reach out and...  
John's harsh intake of breath as Sherlock's hand grabbed him made his heart flutter and his own erection throb. 

 

No one had ever paid this much attention to the scar on John's shoulder before, in fact most had done all they possibly could to divert their eyes to it. In fact some of his girlfriends had even made him cover it back up. He had never understood and now it didn't matter anymore. He enjoyed watching Sherlock study his body and he found he was growing more desperate for his touch.   
When Sherlock finally reached out and took hold of him, he gasped and his hips jerked upwards slightly. It was impossible for him not to react to Sherlock's touch this way. He had dreamed and fantasised about this many times before but nothing had ever come quite close to this feeling.

Sherlock watched the movements of his own hand - up and down and up again - around John's cock with vivid fascination.   
The muscles in John's legs trembled and his hips seemed to move towards his hand on their own. And the moans...  
  
Sherlock looked back at John in wonder and their eyes locked. John was breathing heavy now – panting. 

'Please Sherlock,' he didn't have any idea what he was asking for. All he knew was that he wanted more. And that's what he asked for. 'Please Sherlock. Give me more. I need you. Need to feel more of you. Please.'

 

Sherlock moved without thinking. He pulled away from John, who was protesting but shut himself up the moment he realised Sherlock was pulling down his own pants.   
  
Both of them, naked, hard and wanting, gravitating towards each other, struggling to find a position that would work, plus to find the bottle of lube that had been discarded by Sherlock earlier.   
But in the end they ended up almost like it had started.   
John was lying on his back, looking up and panting hard as Sherlock settled on top of him. One of John's leg between his knees. All he needed to do was to slick himself up and roll his hips – _oh God!_  

John's hands fell to Sherlock's waist to guide him. Every thrust sent a jolt of ecstasy through his body.  'Oh god yes! More Sherlock. Please more.' John didn't care now that he was begging, all that he cared was that he finally had the moment he had always dreamed of.  The moment where he and Sherlock became one. There was nothing else in the world than them. Nothing more perfect than this.

They moved in tandem now. Every thrust was met with a roll of John's hips to increase the friction and whenever Sherlock pulled away, John's moans spurred him on to move back again.   
  
It was delicious. It was overwhelming and Sherlock felt the heat of their movements settle in his groin. So close... he was already so close.   
'John,' he gasped, tangling his fingers in the sheets on either side of John's head. He couldn't stop. And didn't want to at this point. 

All it took was for Sherlock to lean his upper body down to meet John's lips in a uncoordinated kiss and one more rolling thrust of their hips and he was gone.  
It didn't take John much longer, he dug his fingers into Sherlock's hips and planted his feet on the mattress and began thrusting upwards and that was all it took for him to follow Sherlock, adding to the warmth and stickiness and he pulsed between them. 

Sherlock had collapsed on top of him and John had no desire to move him. He liked the weight of Sherlock sprawled on top of him like this.   
He smiled and ran his fingers up Sherlock's back, all the way just into the curls at the nape of his neck. He felt Sherlock sigh. 

'Now that is how and orgasm is supposed to make you feel. Completely blissed out and sated.' He turned his head a bit and kissed Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock grunted something, too exhausted to formulate a proper response. He could feel John's chuckle build in his chest and his mouth curled up in a smile.   
  
'Stay?' Sherlock murmured.   
'Mmmm, forever. I've no intention of going anywhere except maybe to the loo for a flannel to clean up. That is provided I can find some energy.'   
He grinned at the man in his arms and nuzzled their noses together. 'That was amazing.'  
  
'We'll take a shower. Later. After we've slept.' Sherlock rolled a little to his side, removing his weight from John's body, but staying as close as he possibly could.   
  
'It was,' Sherlock agreed, tentatively kissing John's lips before resting his head against his shoulder. 'I'm glad I couldn't sleep.'  
'Me too,' John agreed. 'Me too. And you're right. A shower later does sound better after we've slept a bit.' 

He shifted his body as close as he could to Sherlock and twined their legs together. 'There's no place I'd rather be right now.' But Sherlock didn't hear those words anymore. With his mouth pressed against John's warm skin and their hands and legs entwined, he had fallen asleep without a single stray thought plaguing his mind. 

Except for _John._ Finally. 

John lifted his head when Sherlock hadn't responded. He figured the detective had fallen asleep but he want to make sure. He smiled at the peaceful expression on his face and closed his eyes to join him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was the result of Johnnlocked waking up at 4 AM and finding Sherrllocked still wide awake. 5 hours later, this beauty rolled out. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed. And remember; we feed off of your kudos and comments.


End file.
